


A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)

by Lisabet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Riding, Smut, and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of All Time Low's song A Party Song. Luke meets Calum at a party, and then Calum just wants to sleep together, but Luke wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)

Luke sat beside his best friend Ashton, sipping at his beer. Drunk teenagers were dancing (read: grinding) on the dance floor to the beat of some dubstep (read: shit) music coming from the huge-ass speakers.   
"D'you wanna go dance?" Ashton asked. "I'm sure we could find you a pretty girl to grind on."  
Luke didn't answer. He really didn't grind with any girls, because, as his brother put it, he was 100% allergic to the lady parts.   
"I don't dance," Luke replied.   
"C'mon, Luke," Ash pestered. "Live a little. You're seventeen years old, and you've never fucked a girl!"   
That was true. Luke had never slept with a girl, but he'd slept with a couple guys. Only Ash didn't know that.   
"Not really interested," Luke stared at the crowd of girls and guys basically on top of each other. "You know I don't like crowds. I'm only at this party because you forced me out of the house."  
Ashton huffed. It was like he had some sort of challenge with himself to get Luke to rebel. Sure, he swore, and ripped his jeans, and had a lip ring, but Luke was a good kid. He'd never strayed over to the dark side of the dance floor.   
Suddenly, Ash stood up. He stood in front of Luke, and pulled him forcefully off of the couch the younger boy was sitting on.   
"Ash, I told you-"  
"No! You're coming dancing with me, and you're going to have a good time! Get another beer if you need it."  
Luke did get another beer, and then Ashton pulled him over to the people dancing.   
Ash and Luke danced together for a while, before the girl beside them captured Ashton's attention, and he left Luke by himself. Luke danced by himself awkwardly for a moment, before a short girl (though almost everyone is short compared to Luke) with red hair and a lip piercing started to dance really close to him.   
"You look really uncomfortable!" Someone yelled at Luke over the music. He turned around to see a boy standing beside him, swaying slightly to the music.   
"I don't really dance!" Luke yelled back.   
"I'm Calum, by the way!"  
"Luke!"  
"So Luke, do you wanna dance with me?"  
Luke raised his eyebrows, but shrugged and let himself be pulled closer to the boy.   
"I figured you were uncomfortable because you're gay, and that's a lot of female attention!" Calum shouted.   
"That's partially it! How could you tell?"  
"That girl was hot! If you were straight, or bi like me, you'd be all over her!"  
Luke smiled at hearing that Calum is bisexual.   
"So why are you here if you hate dancing?" Calum asked, as he let his body fall into step with Luke's, their hips swaying together, but not quite touching.   
"My friend Ash dragged me here!"  
"Funny, I dragged my mate Mikey here. He's not into parties either. Doesn't like crowds."  
"Do you want to go somewhere to talk? I can hardly hear you!" Luke shouted.   
"Sure!" Calum replied. "Just let me find Mikey and tell him where we're going!"   
Luke followed Calum around until he found Mikey, a boy with brown hair tucked under a beanie. He was standing against a wall, just sipping at his beer.   
"Mikey! I'm gonna go have a chat with Luke for a little while."  
"Who the fuck is Luke?" Mikey asked.   
"Oh, I am," Luke said, sticking his hand out.   
"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael," they shook hands and then Calum was dragging them off of the dance floor.   
The two boys spent the next two hours just talking, about music, about their mates. Whatever. Luke really liked Calum. Or Cal, as Michael usually called him. The time flew until it was suddenly three in the morning.   
The DJ stopped the music and said, "Okay, this is the last song, so everyone get a partner and get up and dance!"  
Calum looked at Luke expectantly.   
"Okay, let's dance," Luke said, rolling his eyes.   
Their dancing started out normally, but pretty soon, Cal and Luke were grinding against each other, just like all of the other drunk, horny teens in the room. Luke's arms were around Calum's waist, and Calum's hands were in Luke's hair. Cal pressed his lips to Luke's neck, and started to suck lightly on it. Luke let his head fall back to allow Cal more access. What he saw behind him, was Ashton staring at him in disbelief, watching as he started grinding harder against Calum and moaned from the friction. Luke looked away from Ashton's staring, and back to Calum, and decided to press their lips together. Cal's tongue slipped into Luke's mouth, and when he pulled back, Luke asked, "Do you wanna come back to my place?"  
"Don't you live with you parents?"   
"Yeah, but they're away for the next thee weeks. Just my brother watching me because my parents don't trust me."  
"Can sort of see why, considering when they're gone, you bring strange boys back to the house," Calum said, smirking.   
"Well I don't do this all the time, but what they don't know can't hurt them. Unless Jack tells them."  
"Jack?"   
"Yeah, my brother. His wife is there too, but I don't care. D'you still wanna?"  
"Yeah, definitely. But I told my mum that I'd be back my eleven tomorrow morning."  
"Perfect," Luke said, as the song ended.   
Ashton walked over to Luke and asked, "Are we heading out then?"  
"No, I'm gonna go back to my place with Calum," Luke replied.   
"Hi, I'm Calum," he shook hands with Ashton.   
"Ashton. Nice to meet you, I guess." Ash looked surprised, confused, and mildly disturbed.   
"Oh yeah, by the way Ashton, I'm gay!" Luke called after Ash as he walked away with Cal.   
They got a cab back to Luke's house, and made out in the hall for a while before crashing into Luke's bedroom, not at all quietly or gracefully. They quickly tore off each other's clothes, and then fell into bed together, also not at all quietly or gracefully. 

Luke woke up the next morning, legs tangled up with Calum's. He smiled, seeing the other boy's sleeping face. He looked over at the clock, and saw that it was ten o'clock.   
Luke shook Calum's shoulder gently. Cal opened his eyes and groggily asked, "What time is it?"  
"Ten after ten," Luke replied.   
"I better get going then." Calum stood up, finding his clothes on the ground, and pulling them on.  
Luke got up as well, pulling on a pair of sweats. The two boys went downstairs, and Luke walked Calum to the front door, passing the kitchen as he did, where Jack and his wife were sitting.   
Calum pressed his mouth hotly against Luke's and pressed their bodies together. Calum got a pen off of the side table in the foyer, and started writing on Luke's arm.   
"Text me if you wanna do that again sometime," Cal said, winking, and heading out the door.   
Luke made his way into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, milk, and a some cereal. He sat down at the table, and started eating in silence.   
He looked up when he could feel a gaze on him. Jack and his wife (lets call her Sarah) were both looking at him.   
"What?" Luke snapped.   
"So is that your boyfriend?" Sarah asked innocently.  
Luke snorted. "No. I met him last night. I like him though. He's nice."  
"Do you?" Jack said, surprised.   
"Yes Jack, contrary to popular belief, teenagers don't only think about sex, they can also have feelings."  
"Well, I just figured it was a one time thing."  
"No, I'm gonna ask him out for coffee some time." With that, Luke stood up, but his bowl in the sink, and went up to his room. 

~Hey it's Luke. Just thought that maybe you'd want to get a coffee or something sometime. 

Luke got a text back an hour later, around three in the afternoon. 

~meet me at the Starbucks on [insert Australian street] at four

Luke was at Starbucks at four o'clock, sitting with his coffee, when Calum walked in. He went up to the barista and ordered something, and then came to sit across from Luke in the booth.   
"Hey-"  
"Listen Luke," Calum interrupted. "I don't know what you thought last night was, but it was just a one night stand. It was great, really great, and if you wanted to fuck again, I'd probably say yes, but we're not a couple. You're a cool guy, and if you want to be friends, then I'm sure you, me, Mikey, and that Ashton guy could all hang out. But we're not a thing. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."  
Luke felt like his heart had been ripped out if his chest.   
"No, don't sweat it," Luke smiled.   
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, that's great. Maybe you and Michael could come over to mine tonight, and I'll invite Ash?"  
"...Yeah," Calum replied hesitantly. "Sure. I'll text you later then, if Mikey and I are coming." After that, Calum got up and left. Luke walked home, stormed up the stairs, and fell face down on his, feeling like he wanted to die. 

At five, Calum texted that he and Michael would be there at six. Luke texted Ashton and told him to come over in half an hour.   
And then he added:  
~Don't mention last night

Ashton showed up, and Luke told him what happened. And then he said that Calum was coming over with his friend Michael.   
"Why the hell did you invite him over if you like him so much?"   
"I had to play it cool. I couldn't let him know that I was actually devastated."  
The doorbell rang, and Jack got to the door before Luke could. He opened it and Cal and Michael stood behind it.   
"Yes?" Jack said, clearly not knowing who they were.   
"Jack, fuck off," Luke said, pushing him away and motioning for the two boys to follow him.   
"Hey, who are these people?" Jack asked.   
"Michael and Calum. Now please go away. You're annoying."  
They headed down to their basement and met Ash. Luke got all of the introductions out if the way, and then the four boys spent the next few hours just talking about whatever, music mostly. After a while, Michael said that he had to go home, and left. Then, Ashton left, so it was just Calum and Luke sitting alone in his basement.   
"D'you wanna fuck?" Calum asked suddenly, breaking the silence.   
Luke shrugged, and said yes.   
Ten minutes later, the two boys were naked, snogging on the couch, Luke thrusting into Calum, who's face was contorted in pleasure.   
An hour later, they were back in that position, for round two.   
At eleven o'clock, Calum got up, put his clothes on, and left.   
Luke laid on the couch in his boxers, feeling used and dirty. He'd put his boxers on, thankfully, because ten minutes later, Jack came down the stairs. Luke was still laying in the same position, not wanting to move.   
"I'd appreciate it of you burned that couch," Jack said.   
"Fuck off," Luke grumbled, rolling over the face the inside of the couch.   
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.   
"I said, fuck off."  
"Luke, you can talk to me."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"I'm your big brother. What's going on?"  
Luke huffed, and sat up, facing his brother.   
"Calum, the guy from last night. He was just here right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, we fucked last night, and I thought something would come of it, but he doesn't like me. He just wants to keep screwing each other and be friends."  
"And you don't want that?"  
"No, I like him."  
"Then why are you still sleeping with him?" Jack asked.   
"Because sleeping with Calum even if I feel terrible afterwards is better than not being with him."  
"I really don't think it is. That's a really unhealthy way if thinking."   
"Look, Jack, this is my fucked up mess, so let me deal with it."  
Luke stood up, and stormed up to his bedroom. 

It was three weeks later, and the four boys had hung out many times, starting to get along really well. And then, Ash and Mike would leave, and Calum would ask Luke to fuck, and he'd say yes.   
It was Saturday, Luke's parents were getting home that night.  
They walked in the door early at noon, carrying their bags, and into the living room, where they found Luke on the couch with Calum, snogging and grinding.   
Liz dropped her bags, startling the two boys on the couch away from each other.   
"Oh, hey mum," Luke said breathlessly, standing up. "How was your trip?"  
"It was great. Who's this?" Liz asked.   
"This is my friend Calum," Luke replied. "He was just leaving."  
"Oh, yeah, I was. Right. Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Hemmings. Bye Luke," Calum said, slipping by Luke's parents, trying to discreetly cover his hard-on.   
When he was out the door, Liz turned to Luke and asked, "Is that your boyfriend?"   
Luke scratched the back of his head awkwardly and replied, "No?"  
"No? Then why were you grinding with him on the couch?" Andrew asked.   
"Like I said, he's just my friend Calum. Hope you had a nice trip, I'm gonna go up to my room."  
Luke rushed away, up the stairs, and into his bedroom to escape that awkward conversation. 

The next night, after a very quiet dinner, Luke got a text from Calum. 

~hey, come over and we can finish what we started yesterday. Mum and dad are out, so it's just my sister here 

Luke 'borrowed' his brother's car and drove over to Calum's. They did indeed finish what they'd started.   
Luke had just hit his limit, falling over the edge, a few seconds after Calum, and was ready to fall asleep. And just as he was about to, he heard Calum whisper something that sounded like, "I love you."

When Luke woke up in the morning, Calum didn't say anything, so Luke didn't mention it.   
He left.   
Later that day, when Luke had snuck out of his window after being grounded for taking Jack's car, he met Cal, Ash, and Mike at Starbucks.   
Luke was the last one there, so Ash had ordered for him.   
"Thanks Ash. I love these," Luke said, putting emphasis on the word love. Cal fidgeted across from Luke. 

That night, after the boys has gone out to a party and gotten drunk, Luke and Calum went back to Cal's house. They were both nearing their climax, Calum clutching onto Luke's arms as he was riding him, when Calum started saying, "I love you."  
He said it over and over again every time he sunk down onto Luke and Luke snapped his hips up to meet Cal's, until he tumbled over the edge and yelled Luke's name. Luke followed suit a moment later, and then pulled out of Calum, who was already falling asleep. Calum fell asleep with his head on Luke's chest. 

They woke up in that same position, but Calum quickly got up and got dressed.   
"Calum-" Luke started saying, trying to talk about what Calum had said the night before.   
"Don't. Luke, just don't."  
Luke left. 

Later, Luke texted Cal and told him that Ashton and Michael were coming over.   
When Calum got there, he asked, "Where are the boys?"  
"They're not coming," Luke replied, closing the door behind Calum.   
"Luke-"  
"Calum, sit down and listen to me."  
Calum sat.   
"What the hell was last night? You're playing with my feelings! When I wanted to be something, you said that you didn't feel that way! But now, when we're together, you tell me you love me! I though we were nothing more than a casual fuck!"  
"Luke, can we please just-"  
"No! As soon as we wake up, you act as of nothing happened, but I heard you! Why do you do that to me? Why can you only admit it when you're drunk? Why can't you just tell me you love me?"  
Suddenly, Calum stood up and yelled, "BECAUSE YOU NEVER SAID IT BACK!"  
"What?" Luke said cautiously.   
"When I told you the first time, you didn't say anything," Calum whispered.   
"Because I was so surprised that I wasn't sure if you said it or not. And I was already falling asleep."  
"What about the next time? I said it over and over again, and you didn't even say anything."  
"You were drunk."  
"That doesn't mean that it wasn't true."  
"I'm sorry," Luke said.   
"But it's true you know. You wanted me to say it so badly."  
"Then say it," Luke urged.   
"I-"  
"C'mon, Calum. I've heard you say it so many times."  
"I- I love you. Luke, I really freaking love you. And I'm sorry it took so long to say it... You know, properly."  
"I'm happy you said it."  
"Do you-"  
"I love you too, Calum."  
"Good."  
"Good?" Luke said.   
"Yeah, because I'd really like you to be my boyfriend," Calum replied.   
"Oh really?"   
"Yes. What do you say?"   
"Yes. Definitely. I've wanted to be your boyfriend for almost a month now."  
"Perfect."  
Calum pressed his lips to Luke's, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him toward the bedroom.   
"C'mon... Boyfriend."


End file.
